


Feel Again

by Tea__Bee



Series: Cuddle Prompts [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caleb Widogast Angst, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, Post Feeblemind, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, widomauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea__Bee/pseuds/Tea__Bee
Summary: Prompt #4: Just Waking UpCaleb and Molly wake up the morning after the warlock battle.Follows right after If I Lose MyselfTitle from Feel Again by OneRepublic





	Feel Again

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for panic attack

Caleb woke peacefully. 

That didn't happen often. 

He woke to the sunlight streaming into the windows shining through his eyelids and took a deep breath in. He was very comfortable, surrounded by warmth and the smell of… lavender, and sandalwood.

His brain finally registered the arms encircling his waist and warm breath on his cheek, and he opened his eyes with a start.

Surprisingly, he was met by a pair of red eyes looking right into his. Mollymauk had a soft smile on his face, and a curl falling over his forehead. Caleb was struck with the sudden, completely unbidden urge to brush the curl away, to rest his hand on Molly’s cheek and smile softly back at him. But, of course, he could not do that. Not under normal circumstances, and  _ certainly _ not with Molly in the state he was in. He didn't know where the thought came from in the first place.

His eyes went wide and he and Molly sat up as the door to the room swung abruptly open, Jester rushing through the room even as the door slammed against the wall behind her. Molly didn’t even have time to flinch at the noise before she was rubbing diamond dust between her hands, and touching the shimmering powder to Molly’s cheeks. 

Molly let out a great sigh, his eyes fluttering closed, head falling back onto Caleb's shoulder and his whole body leaning into the other man, his breath coming quickly in small puffs. Caleb went pink and held Molly against himself by instinct, his arms wrapping around the tieflings waist, much the same as the other man had held him earlier. 

“He should probably be good as new in a moment, probably,” Jester muttered, trying to brush some of the diamond dust from Molly’s cheek, but only succeeding in spreading the glitter farther.

After a few seconds, Molly blinked his eyes open, turning his face toward Caleb's and speaking hoarsely, “C-Caleb? Jester?” He sat up, running the back of his hand along his cheek and huffing out a laugh when it came back shimmering. 

Caleb’s hands had fallen to Molly’s hips as he sat up, and he looked down at them, before looking back and smiling warmly at the scruffy, red-haired man, who jerked back quickly and sucked in a breath.

“Sorry, Molly, I-” Caleb stopped and bit his lip, flexing his hands in his own lap a few times before mumbling, “ _ Scheiße _ ,” rubbing his face and getting off the bed altogether. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and tried again “I, ah… I will go, and get Yasha for you.” He muttered before throwing on his coat and rushing out of the room.

Molly looked at Jester, his eyebrow raised, “Was it something I said?”

... 

Caleb couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs. He stopped outside the door to the room Yasha had stayed in with the girls, bending down and putting his hands on his knees, trying to breathe. 

He heard but didn't fully register the sound of the door opening next to him, the buzzing in his ears muddling the sound. 

“Oh, Caleb!” Nott  said, her face appearing in front of him, fuzzing around the edges. “Caleb, sit down here, breathe with me, you're safe, I have you.”

Caleb sunk down, sitting on the floor with Nott while she coached him to slow his breathing. She held his wrist and talked to him calmly about nothing and nonsense until his pulse calmed. Then she sat next to him in silence, letting him find the words to tell her what had happened. 

“I don't know why he needed  _ me _ , Nott”

“...Molly, you mean?” She rested her head on his shoulder now that he was a bit more grounded. Caleb nodded. “Well, he trusted you, Caleb. Even in that state he knew at least that you could keep him safe.”

Caleb scoffed, “If he trusted me, he is naive.”

“What is that supposed to mean? They all trust you, and you know they have good reason. You know you care for them, that-”

“That means  _ nothing _ , Nott!” Caleb sobbed out. “No one should trust me, I have proven this, I do not deserve it”

Nott always hated seeing her boy this way, and she knew that the closer they got to the group, the harder he was on himself, believing that he did not deserve happiness, friends, kindness, and especially trust.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eye, “Well, you know  _ I _ trust you, right? And you know you deserve my trust, after everything we've been through?”

“I-” Caleb faltered. “We are different, you know this. But Molly, last night. He was so vulnerable, I could have-”

“But you  _ didn't _ , Caleb! Did you even think about it? Even once, did you think about hurting Molly?”

“No, but-”

“What  _ did  _ you think, when you were with him?” Nott pressed.

“I-” He paused again. “I thought… he looked so scared, Nott. He needed help. and I only wanted him to f-feel safe, to know I- to know we cared about him. To know he would not be hurt.”

Nott was grinning widely, proud, “Then you deserve  _ all _ the trust he gave you.” She patted his cheek. 

Before Caleb could argue any further, the door opened again, Yasha peeking out and looking around. Her eyes found Caleb and Nott sitting next to the door, and she stepped into the hall. 

“I thought I heard someone out here.” She tilted her head at them. “Is everything alright, is Molly..?”

“Yes, ah, I was just coming to get you, Yasha.” Caleb brushed his palms against his trousers and stood, pulling Nott to her feet next to him. “He is awake and Jester has restored him to his full vibrancy. I'm sure he'd like to see you.” Yasha nodded, walking past and heading to Molly's room.

… 

Yasha walked in to find Molly and Jester wiping glitter on each other from the diamond dust left over from her spell. The two tieflings were laughing, and their faces and arms were covered in the shimmering powder.

She sighed and smiled. It was like nothing had happened to Molly at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little shorter than the last, and I had planned for it to go longer, but I liked the ending with Yasha feeling soft. Let me know what you think!! 
> 
> -J


End file.
